


Peaches

by bangtasticbobby



Series: Bangtasticbobbys Oneshots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtasticbobby/pseuds/bangtasticbobby





	Peaches

The cotton sheet wrapped around your fingers and the blindfold on your face stuck to your cheeks. Your heart rate was up 100 beats per minute, and maybe that wasn't a lot but your labored breathing and lack of oxygen made it seem so. You curved your spine, a whimper falling from your lips. You weren't aware of the eyes that claimed your exposed body just yet. He was hidden behind the door, unable to look away from your perfect curves. His voyeurism was a nasty habit, but easy since he knew your schedule. Light peaked threw to your covered skin, past your lashes and luring you to open your e/c eyes for a second. You caught a pair that belonged to another, and pretended to ignore the fire set upon you.

Your hands worked faster and your whines because more desperate, you needed him. You needed him now in all of your delirium. "Please." You spoke low and needy, turning your body into another position. Your back faced the ceiling and arched your front into the bedding. Your hands worked faster in remembering he was there, worked long and more teasing imagining his thoughts. You threw your head away from white pillows, a strangled moan hitting you as the muscles in your legs spasmed. You ran your nails down the front of your throat, leaving light red marks along your jawline and collarbone. Body limp and recovering you moved your right hand away from your core.

A sigh left your plump lips and you layed once more on your back. The door slowly and lightly heard, so light you almost hadn't caught the sound, clicked back into place an once again you were left alone. An alarm on the side table blared not too long after. Catching your exhaustion habit and pulling it from you. Time for work down stairs at the diner, you reminded yourself. You knew the owner, Benny, was the one who peeped. You didn't mind, but at the same time you didn't want him to know you knew of his sneak in. You pulled your clothes on, taking the blindfold off and disregarding anything else. Then before you knew it you were clocked in and restocking food for the day to come. In your workout you hadn't thought of food and your stomach growled as you looked too the can of peaches in the lockers.

You opened the sweet, sweet container and took a couple pieces of fruit out before placing them on the table the two of you were working at. You licked your right hand of all the drippings, while remembering the same feel of eyes on you. Of course this time you knew what your were doing and with the same, right hand, you took your middle finger as far as it could go in your mouth tasting yourself and the new cool peach juice. Benny's lips parted, eyes hooded and surprised as he watched you continue. You wrapped your pointer and thumb around another slice and did the same as before. After every piece of fruit you'd eat he became more invested into your show. Right before you could grab the last of the cans contents he spoke deeply and gruff.

"Enough." It was a hard order, and there wasn't any room for discussion. "Sir. If this is about me takin' an early lunch break, I can assure you I wont take another." You played innocent, planning your next words carefully. "Please." You spoke in the same desperate whimper, catching him off guard once again. "I really rather not get in trouble." You let a sheepish grin take place on your face. "If my ma, or pa found out about me skipping my breakfast I'd be scolded til the seventh Sunday." His hands clenched, and his head hung low. "Y/n/n," he spoke your nickname silky smooth, and it wasn't a game all of a sudden. "Benny?" You tilted your head to the side, again playing an innocent card, and walked over to where he was standing.

Technically the store hadn’t been opened yet, and the sun still hadn't peaked from the hills. "Do you need help?" You whispered lightly next to his ear, a hand on his back and another tightly secured around his tie. Swiftly he turned to grab your face in his hands. Pupils blown and breaths uneven, you could almost read his thoughts- fantasy's. His hand grabbed your neck firmly, you didn't struggle to breath- but in a moment you would. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head at the thought of what was too come. He examined your resting face as he held your body close too his, with a mere hand to your airways. You opened your mouth for breath and he pushed you away slightly. "Clean the floors."

With your fingers curled around your throat, you fell to your knees staring at him through your lashes. "If it's not too much for you Sir. I think i got somethin' else on my mind." Without another word he took off his apron with swift movements, going to the next part of clothing: his tie. You put a hand on his belt to stop him, bowing your head and presenting your wrist. You had missed the smirk on his face as the red silk encased your flesh, blood and bones- but when he pulled you back to your feet you could see the predatory gaze he set upon you. "Benny-" He cut you off to breath in your scent throwing your almost weightless body into the table, the can of peach juice being knocked over too clean later.

Just then the doors bell went off and a man with broad shoulders walked in, you jumped from the metal surface untying the red tie from around your wrist. You turned to the long haired man and smiled charmingly. "Hi. How can I help you?" You heard your boss growl under his breath, walking away to continue stalking cans of food. The man gave a breathy little chuckle. "Yeah, actually there's been some attacks around here, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about a man named-" He paused for a second as another man walked in. "Benny Lafitte?" Said the one shorter than the first. "I-" you were about too say the truth but Benny cut you off. "We don't know nobody by the name, now why don't y’all just get on out of here."

The two men shared a look and seemed as though they didn't know what Benny looked like. "Have a nice rest of your day ma'am." The taller one spoke with a tiny slap then walked his way to the front door- as did his partner. You only nodded and watched as they're figures disappeared. You creased your eyebrows and turned to the owner of the store. He raised an eyebrow at your expression but you hesitated to ask what was on your mind, so he finished his work. Your prior thoughts him, cranking up in curiosity. The cotton sheet wrapped around your fingers and the blindfold on your face stuck to your cheeks. Your heart rate was up 100 beats per minute, and maybe that wasn't a lot but your labored breathing and lack of oxygen made it seem so. You curved your spine, a whimper falling from your lips. You weren't aware of the eyes that claimed your exposed body just yet.

He was hidden behind the door, unable to look away from your perfect curves. His voyeurism was a nasty habit, but easy since he knew your schedule. Light peaked threw to your covered skin, past your lashes and luring you to open your (e/c) eyes for a second. You caught a pair that belonged to another, and pretended to ignore the fire set upon you. Your hands worked faster and your whines because more desperate, you needed him. You needed him now in all of your delirium. "Please." You spoke low and needy, turning your body into another position. Your back faced the ceiling and arched your front into the bedding. Your hands worked faster in remembering he was there, worked long and more teasing imagining his thoughts.

You threw your head away from white pillows, a strangled moan hitting you as the muscles in your legs spasmed. You ran your nails down the front of your throat, leaving light red marks along your jawline and collarbone. Body limp and recovering you moved your right hand away from your core. A sigh left your plump lips and you layed once more on your back. The door slowly and lightly heard, so light you almost hadn't caught the sound, clicked back into place an once again you were left alone. An alarm on the side table blared not too long after. Catching your exhaustion habit and pulling it from you. Time for work down stairs at the diner, you reminded yourself.

You knew the owner, Benny, was the one who peeped. You didn't mind, but at the same time you didn't want him to know you knew of his sneak in. You pulled your clothes on, taking the blindfold off and disregarding anything else. Then before you knew it you were clocked in and restocking food for the day to come. In your workout you hadn't thought of food and your stomach growled as you looked too the can of peaches in the lockers. You opened the sweet, sweet container and took a couple pieces of fruit out before placing them on the table the two of you were working at. You licked your right hand of all the drippings, while remembering the same feel of eyes on you. Of course this time you knew what your were doing and with the same, right hand, you took your middle finger as far as it could go in your mouth tasting yourself and the new cool peach juice.

Benny's lips parted, eyes hooded and surprised as he watched you continue. You wrapped your pointer and thumb around another slice and did the same as before. After every piece of fruit you'd eat he became more invested into your show. Right before you could grab the last of the cans contents he spoke deeply and gruff. "Enough." It was a hard order, and there wasn't any room for discussion. "Sir. If this is about me takin' an early lunch break, I can assure you I wont take another." You played innocent, planning your next words carefully. "Please." You spoke in the same desperate whimper, catching him off guard once again. "I really rather not get in trouble." You let a sheepish grin take place on your face.

"If my ma, or pa found out about me skipping my breakfast I'd be scolded til the seventh Sunday." His hands clenched, and his head hung low. "Y/n/n," he spoke your nickname silky smooth, and it wasn't a game all of a sudden. "Benny?" You tilted your head to the side, again playing an innocent card, and walked over to where he was standing. Technically the store hadn’t been opened yet, and the sun still hadn't peaked from the hills. "Do you need help?" You whispered lightly next to his ear, a hand on his back and another tightly secured around his tie. Swiftly he turned to grab your face in his hands. Pupils blown and breaths uneven, you could almost read his thoughts- fantasy's.

His hand grabbed your neck firmly, you didn't struggle to breath- but in a moment you would. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head at the thought of what was too come. He examined your resting face as he held your body close too his, with a mere hand to your airways. You opened your mouth for breath and he pushed you away slightly. "Clean the floors." With your fingers curled around your throat, you fell to your knees staring at him through your lashes. "If it's not too much for you Sir. I think i got somethin' else on my mind." Without another word he took off his apron with swift movements, going to the next part of clothing: his tie. You put a hand on his belt to stop him, bowing your head and presenting your wrist.

You had missed the smirk on his face as the red silk encased your flesh, blood and bones- but when he pulled you back to your feet you could see the predatory gaze he set upon you. "Benny-" He cut you off to breath in your scent throwing your almost weightless body into the table, the can of peach juice being knocked over too clean later. Just then the doors bell went off and a man with broad shoulders walked in, you jumped from the metal surface untying the red tie from around your wrist. You turned to the long haired man and smiled charmingly. "Hi. How can I help you?" You heard your boss growl under his breath, walking away to continue stalking cans of food.

The man gave a breathy little chuckle. "Yeah, actually there's been some attacks around here, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about a man named-" He paused for a second as another man walked in. "Benny Lafitte?" Said the one shorter than the first. "I-" you were about too say the truth but Benny cut you off. "We don't know nobody by the name, now why don't y’all just get on out of here." The two men shared a look and seemed as though they didn't know what Benny looked like. "Have a nice rest of your day ma'am." The taller one spoke with a tiny slap then walked his way to the front door- as did his partner. You only nodded and watched as they're figures disappeared. You creased your eyebrows and turned to the owner of the store. He raised an eyebrow at your expression but you hesitated to ask what was on your mind, so he finished his work. Your prior thoughts him, cranking up in curiosity.


End file.
